


Baby Keef

by Alonelyvoltronfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyvoltronfan/pseuds/Alonelyvoltronfan
Summary: Join Keith and his adventure's with his two dads in the Base of Marmora. Read all of the fun shenanigans that he gets up to while growing up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series used to be on Tumblr but because of recent updates I've decided to move the series here. I hope everyone enjoy's this as much as I do. There's nothing cuter than a baby Keith getting into all kinds of trouble.

**Chapter 1**

 

Thace and Ulaz woke to the sounds of Keith crying. Ulaz sighed and rolled over, “your turn.” Thace let out a groan and left the comfort of his warm bed. Thace went into the tiny corner that made up keith’s room and picked up the tiny kit from his bed. “What’s wrong little one?” Keith rubbed his eyes and looked up at his adoptive father. “Ba dream. Laz and Tha leave me.”

 

Thace’s heart clenched and he held the kit tight to his chest. “Laz and I would never leave you. How about tomorrow we all go and see the new kit that just got here? Would you like that? Having someone your age to play with?” Little Keith nodded and let out a yawn. “Seep with you and Laz.” Thace smiled at the small kit in his arms and walked back to Ulaz.

 

“Little one wants to sleep with us tonight.” A tiny smiled creeped unto the scientist lips and he scooted over, making room for his mate and their kit. Thace sat Keith down and he crawled over and curled up into Ulaz’s side. Thace got comfortable and pulled the covers around him and Keith and pressed a kiss to Ulaz’s lips. “Goodnight my love.”

 

* * *

 

Thace woke to a small baby on his chest. He peeked an eye open and saw Keith sitting on his chest watching him. When Keith say that Thace was waking up he let out a squeal of happiness. “Laz! Laz! Tha up!” Ulaz poked his head into the room and his face lit up when he saw his mate and kit laying in bed together. “Finally up I see. Keith’s playdate is in a few ticks so i suggest you get up and get ready.”

 

Thace looked up and the clock and sat up, Ulaz must have let him sleep in. “Well little one. Are you excited?” Keith bounced up and down on Thace’s chest, “Yep!” Thace moved Keith off him and went about getting ready. By the time he was dressed and fed it was time to meet up with Antok.

 

“Have you heard anything about the kit that Antok took in?” Thace, Ulaz, and baby Keith made their way across the base to Antok’s quarters. “No just that one of the members before they passed told Antok about their kit that they hid. And that they asked Antok to take care of the child.” Most Blade members don’t have kids, this lifestyle doesn’t leave them any room for romance and most members die before they get into the old years.   

 

They made it to Antok’s living quarters and knocked. Antok answered the door and greeted his generals. “Hello Ulaz, Thace. And hello there little Keith.” They all stepped into the room and was greeted with a destroyed living room. “I am sorry about the mess. I cleaned it up but Regris think its a game to throw all the toys back out.” Speaking of the new kit, Regris was sitting in the middle of the mess, happily babbling to himself. Thace put Keith down on the floor and the adults watched in mild interest as he stumbled to Regris.

 

Regris looked at the small new creature walking towards him with interest. He’s never seen anyone his size in this place before. Keith sat in front of the new person and sucked in a finger. The adults held their breaths, waiting to see how the two kits will interact with each other. Regris titled his head and held out a stuffed weblum to give to Keith.

 

“That’s Regris’s favorite toy. He hasn’t let go of that thing since he got it. I am surprised that he gave it up to Keith so easily.” Ulaz took out his data pad and started typing, probably about the two kits interactions. The adults all sat in a chair around and watched Keith and Regris play. Keith let out a surprise little chirp when something wrapped around his foot and tugged on it.

 

“Oh I didn’t know Regris had a tail as well.” Keith touched the appendage and let out a happy shriek when it moved. Keith rolled over on his back and started to bat at the tail like a cat. Regris seemed content with the small child playing with his tail and he started to mess with the building blocks strewn around him.

 

“They seem to be getting along rather well.” The adults kept talking, not really paying attention to the two little ones at their feet. A noise had them snapping their heads to the children and each adult had a smile appearing on their face.

 

Keith was curled up on Regris’s tail, thumb in mouth and Regris was next to Keith’s head both kits fast asleep. “They’re both so cute. I think they’re going to be the best of friends.” Ulaz and Antok agreed with Thace and watched their young sleep. Keith let out a giggle in his sleep and it warmed Thace’s heart. Antok took a whiff of the air and cringed, “What’s that awful smell?” Ulaz and Thace smelt it too. “I think Keith needs a changing.” More giggled left Keith’s mouth and Thace sighed. “Not it.”  


	2. More Baby Keef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Baby Keith shenanigans! Just will Keith get up too in this chapter?

**Chapter 2**

 

There was only so much that Antok could take. It was slightly pushing it when he had to take in Regris but after a while Antok grew to love the boy as his own. Regris was well behaved even for a child his age and only gets into trouble it seems when he’s around Thace and Ulaz’s kit, Keith.

Keith was a wild kit and didn’t like listening to people, especially his fathers and Antok. But luckily Antok didn’t have to deal with Keith all that much except for when he has to kit-sit when Ulaz and Thace go out for a mission. Antok dreads those days, Regris and Keith get into all kinds of trouble and messes that he has to clean up.

Antok was just taking a nice walk with Regris when he heard a bunch of commotion coming from his right. “Papa! Let’s go look!” Regris tugged on Antok’s arm to get him to follow him and Antok let out a deep sigh and followed after his kit.

He wasn’t surprised to see Thace and Ulaz standing at the base of one of the trees that they had all throughout the base. “Keith get down from there!” The little kit in question was hanging upside down on one of the tree branches and stuck out his tongue. “No!” Ulaz was the only calm looking one, Thace looked like he wa about to blow up. “I’m going to count to the number three and if you don’t come down you’re grounded mister!”

Keith blew a raspberry and climbed higher. “Papa! Can I go climb too?” Ulaz and Thace looked over and saw Antok with his arms folded looking up at Keith. “No Regris it’s too dangerous you could fall and break something.” Regris pouted and a faint “no fair” was heard.

“We’re sorry Antok. Keith has recently learned how to climb and he’s becoming more of a handful.” Antok only raised an eyebrow at the two. “Tok! Tok!” Antok looked back up at the kit and watched in horror as he leaped from the branch he was on and started to fall.

Keith landed on Antok’s face and he let out tiny giggles. “You got me! Again! Again!” Antok grabbed the small kit and lifted him from his face. He handed him over to Thace who went about making sure he wasn’t hurt.

When Thace determined nothing was wrong with his child and turned and marched his way back to their room, talking about how much trouble he was in. Keith’s head popped up over Thace’s shoulder and he stated to wave. “Bye Bye Tok! Bye Bye Wegris! Play soon!”

Regris waved back and Antok looked on in mild amusement. “Come on Regris, time for your bath.”

* * *

  


Antok was bent over his desk, working on new mission plans. He didn’t look up when he heard his door slide open but he already knew who it was. “Yes Thace what is it?” Thace was leaning against the door, panting hard like he just ran around the entire base, which he probably had.

“Sorry to disturb you Antok but have you seen Keith? He learned how to unlock the door and I haven’t been able to find him.” Antok let out a cough to hide the small giggle from above them.

“No I’m sorry. I haven’t seen Keith but I think I heard him a while ago heading back to your quarters.” Thace let out a small curse and left with a nod of appreciation.

Antok let out a sigh and rubbed his face, “you’re going to get me in a lot of trouble little kit.” More giggles were heard and Antok looked up and saw Keith wrapped up in Regris’s tail, both trying to smother their laughter. “Come down now Keith. It’s time for you to head home.”

The boys pouted but they climbed down with a fuss. “That was fun. Play more tomorrow?” Regris and Keith looked at Antok with hope in their eyes and what kind of person would Antok be to crush that hope? He sighed once more and prepared himself for the headache to come. “Of course you two can play more tomorrow.”

The cries of happiness brought a smile to Antok’s lips. Maybe Keith wasn’t such a bad kit after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are like this series. If you guys have any suggestions about what baby Keith can do next please feel free to drop a comment.


	3. Papa Thace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Keef loving on his space alien dads. What more do you need?

**Chapter 3**

 

Thace was beyond tired. Antok and Kolivan had him going on mission after mission. He missed his bed, his mate, and his kit. It felt like he hasn’t seen either of them in a deca-phobe. He stumbled into his and Ulaz’s shared room and looked around. It felt good to be home. The living space was a mess, it looked like a tornado blew into the room and threw papers and toys all over the place. 

“Ulaz? Keith?” It was unusual for them to not be in the main room and Thace went looking for them, wanting to shower them in love. Thace poked his head into their sleeping room and his heart melted at the sight. 

Ulaz was on his back with Keith curled up on his chest, snoozing away. Thace walked and sat on the edge of the bed, he was the luckiest man in the galaxy to have a wonderful mate and kit to come home to. He went to pet Ulaz’s hair but stopped when he opened his eyes. 

A small smile lit Ulaz’s lips, “Thace. Welcome home my love.” Thace leaned down and nuzzled his face againsts Ulaz, both letting out purrs. The noise made Keith stir and both males stopped and held their breaths. Keith let out a small yawn and curled up further into himself. “He’s been sleeping most of the day. I’ve needed to get work done but every time I try to get up and leave Keith whines.” 

Thace laid down next to Ulaz and got comfortable. “Forget about work. I’ve missed you two.” Ulaz leaned his head on Thace’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. “I’ve missed you too my love.” They laid together in peaceful silence not worried about the giant pile of paperwork that they needed to get done. 

The peaceful silence didn’t last long. Keith started to stir on Ulaz’s chest and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Keith’s eyes landed on Thace and he let out a small gasp and launched himself into Thace’s arms. “Papa!” Thace let out a chuckle and gathered the small boy in his arms. 

“Hello little one. Missed me?” Keith nodded his head and started speaking in rapid fire about all the things he and Ulaz did and all the shenanigans Regris and he got into. “It seems like you had a lot of fun adventures. I hope you didn’t cause your father too much trouble.” Thace glanced at Ulaz and gave him a wink. 

Keith shook his head, “I was a good boy, right dad? I even helped him in his lab! It was so cool watching him work!” Thace smiled at Keith and sat him in his lap. “That must have been fun but I think you should go clean up your mess in the living area.” Keith pouted and looked at Ulaz, trying to puppy dog eye his way out of it. Those eyes never worked on Ulaz so Keith dragged himself out of bed and towards the living room, grumbling to himself that it wasn’t fair. 

Ulaz let out a sigh and curled himself around Thace, “it’s good to have you back.” Thace leaned down and pressed his lips to Ulaz. Ulaz responded eagerly, craving physical contact with his mate. They broke apart, needing air and Thace cupped Ulaz’s face and brought him back to his lips. 

“I never want to leave your side again.” Ulaz pulled back and switched their positions. Now Thace was on his back and Ulaz was straddling his waist. “Show me how much you missed me.” Thace grinned up at his mate and started to do just that but stopped when he heard tiny footsteps approach.

“Papa? Dad? I finished cleaning. Can we go out?” Ulaz sighed and climbed off Thace. “Maybe later we can have Antok watch him so that we can have some much needed alone time.” Ulaz smiled at Thace, “I like the way you think my love.”  


	4. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time. Most kids love it. Being able to play in the water with bubbles. But not Keith. No he despised bath time. He didn't like getting clean. He liked being messy. Thace has his hands full trying to get Keith clean and read for bed time.

**Chapter 4**

 

There wasn’t many things that Keith hated but Keith despised bath time. He didn’t let getting cleaned, he liked being a messy little baby. So when it got to be bath time Keith would hide or fight, making it difficult for his father's. 

* * *

  
  


“Keith! Get back here!” Keith ran as fast as his little legs could and dumped some building blocks on the floor behind him. He heard his father say a couple bad words and Keith smiled in triumph. He waddled into his father’s room and started to climb on a shelf. It was hard but Keith did it and crawled into the vent. Keith tried to hide his giggled when he heard Papa Thace crash and fall. 

 

Keith put his hand to his mouth to keep himself quiet. He watched from the slits in the vent grate as Thace stumbled into the bedroom. Thace looked around, his patience running thin. Normally Ulaz would help him with this but Antok called him away. 

 

“Keith please. It’s getting late and you really need a bath.” Keith stuck his little tongue out at the mention of a bath. Keith watched Thace go around the small room looking for him. Thace bent down to look under the bed and banged his head trying to stand back up. A small laugh escaped Keith and he hoped that Thace didn’t hear him.

 

No such luck. Thace walked up to the vent and took the grate off. Keith had crawled as far back as he could go but it wasn’t far enough. Thace reached in and started to drag Keith back out. Keith put up a good fight but in the end he was defeated. Thace pulled Keith out and gave him a disapproving look.   

 

“Keith I know you hate baths but you’re filthy. You’re getting a bath whether you like it or not.” Keith, being the little shit that he is, glared at Thace and chomped down on Thace’s fingers. Thace, startled at the sudden pain in his hand, dropped Keith and brought his hand to his chest. 

 

As soon as his feet touched the floor Keith took off. He made it to the living room before he was grabbed from behind. 

“That wasn’t nice. No bedtime snack for you.” Keith didn’t want to take a bath. He just wanted to play. He got frustrated that he wasn’t getting what he wanted and angry tears ran down his face. 

“No bath! No bath!” Keith was kicking his legs and screaming, throwing a full blown tantrum. Thace frowned, he hated seeing Keith upset but he couldn’t just let him stay dirty. Thace placed Keith in the bath tub filled with warm bubbly water. 

 

“Look I even put in bubbles.” Keith still wasn’t pleased and he splashed water all over the floor and Thace. Thace sighed and rubbed his face, “If you stop fighting me I’ll give you two bedtime snacks.” 

The crying and splashing stopped and Thace looked up at his son who looked like he was deep in thought. A pout on his lips and his eyebrows knitted together, it was actually a cute sight. 

“Three.” 

Thace cracked a smile and held out his hand.

“Deal.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently an on going series. But with work and personal matter I don't know when I'll be able to update. But if you guys enjoy it feel free to give me a kudos and if you have any suggestions you can go ahead and leave a comment.


End file.
